Misplaced Jedi
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: The electrical whip did nothing but shock his body into jumping or flinching, the sharp objects that cut him went unheeded. He merely didn't have the energy to analyze what was happening, or at least his body didn't. rated M for safety


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to its rightful owners I am also making NO profit off of this, it's just for fun._

**A/N: I randomly wrote this, don't blame me for anything wrong I have written nothing before of Star Wars and I've only seen the movies and read other fanfictions so don't blame me. As for those who are waiting for the third chapter of "Innocent Whore" I am working on it believe me, it will be up sometime this week. **

Warnings: Nothing really, just a really lame attempt at Obi/Ani and some other stuff. I dunno.

_**Summary: **_ The electrical whip did nothing but shock his body into jumping or flinching, the sharp objects that cut him went unheeded. He merely didn't have the energy to analyze what was happening, or at least his body didn't. [rated M for safety]

**Note: **

/_words_/ is talking through the Force, or their bond.

------

It had felt like hours since Obi-Wan was first placed into this dark room, hands and ankles painfully bound with rope while the metal of a Force-prohibitor bit around the sensitive skin of his neck making this all the more uncomfortable. Blue-grey eyes were shut off from the 'outside world' courtesy of a blind fold, while he had been gagged earlier, if only to keep him quieter. Obi-Wan had already discovered it was useless to try and fight his bindings for whoever had tied him up had some skill with rope and had common knowledge of Jedi hence the Force-prohibitor which had successfully cut him off from the Force. He felt lost without the Force to comfort him but Obi-Wan knew better then to struggle in times like these, you had to keep calm until the time was right or luck was in your favour and somehow managed to escape. Though here that was not the case here.

If he could have wished for anything during the unknown hours of his imprisonment so far it would've been to be freed from the offending rope which had long since rubbed his wrists raw and bloody.

He was painfully curled on his side, trying to ignore the tormenting cool air that made him shiver constantly while he remained conscious.

The Jedi's thoughts had been muddled and confused when he reached out to the Force only to find that he couldn't feel any trace of anything that had once been there. Heck he couldn't even remember how he had gotten into this position, something about a peace-treaty on some planet, at least that was the last thing he could recall.

Obi-Wan stayed in his curled position for some time, listening to what sounded like a rat, or creature of some sort, scurrying around the room he had been placed in. Well he assumed it was a room. The scurrying didn't last long as the sound of a pair of footsteps made their way to his ears. There was a creaking screech before a heavy sounding door was thrown open, two people walking into the room.

They seemed to have already been talking before entering.

"Good..." A sly sounding voice muttered, "Jedi were always the most pitiful things in this galaxy, wasting all their energy on peace and attempting less destruction and wars when they in turn kill their fair share of beings. It's a pleasure to have finally caught one, after all our planning and arrangements, despite all your failed attempts, I am actually pleased with you Grievous."

"Yes," the robotic general wheezed.

"I hear he gave you much grief during the capture, but that is to be expected of a Jedi, is it not?"

"Of course, although catching scum like him is always slightly difficult," Grievous grunted lifting a metal hand to cover his mouth as he coughed, "they're like slimy little worms, always managing to escape your grasp. Especially when they happen to be a Jedi Master."

"A Jedi Master? You have surprised me once again, I hadn't expected a Master, I merely expected a Knight or perhaps a Padawan. I am very pleased, soon we shall have him analyzed and questioned." The voice said.

Grievous said nothing, nodding as he glanced at Obi-Wan, the Jedi that had caused him hell on so many occasions was now in his grasp.

"Once we are through with him, he will be disposed of or maybe we should send him back to the Jedi Council as a warning of what the Sith can really do." The voice became fierce sounding almost ruthless.

"That is a interesting idea," the robotic of the two ground out in a attempt to avoid anymore coughing; a problem of his.

"Good, very good."

With that and a bit of coughing, the two figures left. Leaving Obi-Wan to think over the conversation he had heard, it was obvious that he was in the hands of the Sith and sadly General Grievous who Obi-Wan knew very well from all their many meetings on the battle field.

------

It had felt like hours since Obi-Wan heard that conversation between Grievous and the unknown person. His wrists stung from the rope and his muscles were cramped from laying on the cold floor for so long. The Jedi's thoughts were still puzzled and confused but he had already given up on trying to remember how he had gotten here, now his musings were fixed on the conversation, it was no doubt he was in the hands of the Sith, but why not just kill him off right from the start? He didn't know, whatever was going on Obi-Wan didn't like it, despite his cut off connection to the Force he had remained calm, using all the ways he had been taut to meditate while he had been a Padawan, but that brought up memories of his Master being the late Qui-Gon Jinn.

Thinking about Qui-Gon wouldn't help the situation so he averted his thoughts onto something calming, happy, but he couldn't think of anything, he was worried, confused, cold and generally stressed about the position he was in.

If only he had the Force...

Footsteps once again alerted him to another's presence and then the expected sound of a heavy door behind pushed open. "Stupid Jedi scum..." Grievous wheezed in annoyance as he stopped just before Obi-Wan only to give him a rough kick in the side.

He grunted, flinching when pain shot up his side from the place where Grievous had kicked him.

"So you are awake, Kenobi." The robotic being grumbled, sounding even more annoyed as he reached down to grasp the sandy brown haired Jedi's clothes with cold metal limbs before proceeding to drag him along the floor towards the door.

Obi-Wan scowled as he was dragged along the floor, this was too much, though it did amuse him that Grievous had been sent to do the 'dirty work' instead of a bunch droids or clones.

Obi-Wan's amusement was soon stripped from his thoughts when he was thrown roughly away, "Jedi scum," the robot coughed angrily, "we will do this the easy way or the hard way." He informed the bound and blind Jedi, "You will answer my questions, if you do not I will proceed to try... different methods of interrogation to get the information we need out of you."

He understood Grievous' words but couldn't help but be taken by surprise when cold metal latched around both of his wrists, picking him up with ease and pressing him against, what he assumed, was a wall before being strapped to it by hard enhanced leather, or something to that extent. His arms were placed above his head while both legs were strapped to the wall spread apart. His support mainly coming from his arms.

"Now listen carefully, General Kenobi, to what I am about to ask..."

Soon Obi-Wan found himself struggling to remain calm while Grievous threw various questions at him, mostly about the things Obi-Wan had swore to protect when he had been sworn in as a Knight then Master Jedi. Even if he didn't have that oath of secrecy he still wouldn't have said anything.

That was just how Obi-Wan was, stubborn. And Grievous didn't like it one bit, he began to experiment with pain, torture to be particular, testing what exactly hurt the bound Jedi or where a soft spot was.

He found himself enjoying the short cries that Obi-Wan was starting to give off despite the gag that was still in place. The Jedi's clothes had in turn been torn almost into shreds, blood seeping through the gashes in the material, show casing the amount of physical torture Grievous had been inflicting on the Jedi in less than two days.

Still throughout the treatment Obi-Wan managed to keep himself together. Grievous just seemed to get angrier and angrier, like Obi-Wan's stubbornness was costing him or something.

Food and water was hardly given to him, somebody, who Obi-Wan didn't know, came in every couple days, first alerting the weak Jedi to their presence in a eerie voice before dumping a small amount of water over his head. Obi-Wan had learned to open his mouth when the water was poured on him, the first week had been hell for he had just found the water another torture meant to break him. It wasn't until he was so dehydrated that somebody had to instruct him that he was suppose to drink that water.

Despite that he was still dehydrated and hungry, he almost never got food, the last thing he had eaten was a small nibble of bread that a couple of clones had taunted him with some time ago.

His mind started to drift in and out of consciousness, he was now numb to the daily torture sessions that Grievous showered him with. The electrical whip did nothing but shock his body into jumping or flinching, the sharp objects that cut him went unheeded. He merely didn't have the energy to analyze what was happening, or at least his body didn't.

Obi-Wan found himself imagining things, he was back at the temple, happy, safe, away from this dark dungeon, though some time ago Grievous had taken the blind fold off.

Now the Jedi stared at Grievous as he entered the room, the cape that the general usually wore when not in battle billowed around his skinny metal legs as he stalked towards him, yellow eyes narrowed.

"This is your last day." He wheezed out, but somehow it still managed to sound fierce, "My commander has grown tired of this, Kenobi." Grievous hissed, knowing very well he wouldn't be getting an answer from the Jedi.

Obi-Wan watched Grievous take a few steps forward with hazy sapphire eyes. Though he could do nothing when the General poked him roughly a couple times here and there. "You are through," he grunted as he grasped Obi-Wan's chin to examine his face, "you have nothing more Jedi. Just by examining you I can tell that death is on your doorstep waiting for you. Ha! The Great General Kenobi," he mocked now gripping Obi-Wan's hair painfully before letting go, "it is pointless for me to even be here but they believe there might be a chance that you'll give up the information I've been asking for over the entire month and a half that you've been here."

Obi-Wan felt stunned, a month and a half only? It had felt like years of being imprisoned and bound to this one wall having to endure Grievous' and on occasion the clones torment. But by now if the Jedi Council hadn't located him then there wasn't much hope, where ever he was it was hidden well.

With worn eyes he looked up at Grievous who towered over him, "Well Jedi?"

Even if Obi-Wan had managed to say anything he wouldn't have thus remained silent. So instead he faced a harsh smack across the face, blood welling up from his lip where Grievous' metal hand had done more damage.

Grievous seemed genuinely enraged but what could he do if the Jedi wouldn't talk, coughing he turned to the door before leaving the Jedi in darkness for the last time.

------

He could taste the blood on his lips that had dripped into his mouth and onto his tongue but that wasn't what woke him up. The sound of yelling, blaster guns and banging woke him, he was confused to what was happening just beyond his dark chamber. The yelling grew closer and Obi-Wan started to get nervous, he didn't know who these people were.

The tell tale sound of Grievous' wheezing got Obi-Wan's attention instantly. He listened carefully.

"Jedi scum," the robotic figure's voice sounded just beyond the door before the sound of lightsabres firing up filled the air, "you're too late anyway!" with that the sound of 'sabres clashing followed. They were Jedi, they had finally found him. Despite the news all Obi-Wan could do was wait. Grievous wasn't the best at using lightsabres but that was covered up by the fact that he had four.

There was a hiss and the door slid open.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to expect, in fact he didn't want to see who had entered his dark, cold room and had tightly shut his eyes, fearing it might be Grievous or someone else, fearing the Jedi had been slain.

Something brushed against his cheek, startling him but he had no remaining strength to rebel or flinch away. "Oh Force..." the voice uttered softly, something about it familiar yet Obi-Wan couldn't place it, "Obi-Wan?" It asked quietly, whispering into his ear this time but he made no move to respond to it.

The last thing he had expected was to feel the gag being untied from behind his head, the harsh material soon being pulled from his still blood stained mouth. Next he felt the buckles that held his wrists so tightly being loosened, it hurt at first, the pressure and strain had sort of become a part of him during the long hours of torture and questioning.

It alarmed Obi-Wan when both of his wrists were freed and he slumped forwards into two strong arms that held him while the buckles that bound his ankles to the wall were loosened enough that his feet slipped out. He had no choice but to lay limply in the beings grasp as he had no energy to fight or for that matter walk or run away.

Anakin clutched his former Master's limp boy closer as he picked his way through what was General Grievous' remains, it hadn't taken him and his team long to dispatch the robot, plus he had been eager and worried over what condition he'd find Obi-Wan in, if he was even still alive. The young Jedi Knight had been over-joyed to find the other Jedi alive even if it was just barely and yet he had been sad at the same time, sad to see his Master's body just hanging there.

He looked horrible Anakin reflected as he peered down at the seemingly unconscious Jedi in his arms. Obi-Wan was thin, blood was caked around his lip, the Jedi tunics and materials were slashed and cut from almost every angle, blood was stained into them. His wrists were rubbed raw from the tight leather bindings plus the added strain of being stuck there for over a month.

It was sickening to even see how broken his Master actually looked, so vulnerable in his arms now. The worst of all of it was the fact that he couldn't feel Obi-Wan in the Force, Anakin suspected the odd looking collar that had been placed around the Jedi Master's neck. Though the dark haired male didn't dare try to tear it off like he so desired to, he would get assistance when he got back to the ship, there were a couple of droids that would be able to get rid of it.

Anakin boarded the ship and swiftly raced past R2-D2 then attempted to get past C-3PO who said, "Master Anakin the other ship left already for Coruscant, Padme offered to stay and is in the cockpit."

The Knight nodded, he wasn't interested in knowing Padme had stuck around to wait for him all he was interesting in was removing whatever had been placed around Obi-Wan's neck and getting him back to Coruscant for some proper treatment before it was too late. "R2 could you fetch me one of the medical droids on board, and be quick about it."

The droid whistled and beeped before rolling off to find one of the two medical droids which were probably up front with Padme. Anakin made his way past C-3PO now and was gently laying Obi-Wan across the emergency cot. The droid appeared minutes later, cooing at the two.

"He's been missing for sometime, I need you to assess him before I get R2 to get rid of that thing around his neck." Anakin informed the droid who cooed once more before taking Anakin's spot beside Obi-Wan.

The cooing continued even as Anakin left the droid and Obi-Wan to speak to Padme. He reached the cockpit to find her sitting there speaking to C-3PO about the events that had happened. Her voice fell when he entered, "Ani," she murmured, voice gentle, almost like how a mother would speak to her children to assure that everything was going to be all right, "did you find him?"

"Yes, he's on board, I need you to route us straight to Coruscant, I'm afraid he's not in the best condition." Anakin replied sighing as he watched Padme nod, switching to the controls and speaking for C-3PO to do this and that. The ship took off and Padme looked to Anakin, giving him a hopeful smile before shooing him to go check on Obi-Wan.

He padded to where the droid was still going over the other, still cooing to itself. "I am sending all the data to the temples Medical Clinic, they will have a bed ready for him when we arrive." The droid said in a robotic voice before hovering away from Obi-Wan, it's job done, without the proper medics around it could do nothing.

"R2," Anakin summoned the droid over, "R2 do you think you can break this open without harming Obi-Wan?"

The droid beeped upon inspecting the metal it seemed easy enough to break, without any moment R2 was busy working on breaking the metal, the little droid made rather short work of the job and whistled in triumph when it split and cracked allowing Anakin to break it fully open.

Obi-Wan gasped, he must have fallen unconscious while being carried out by whoever had been holding him. Now he felt stunned if not blinded by the sheer power of the Force that was rushing around him, so much emotion coursed through it and instantly he knew where that emotion was coming from. He felt the familiar feel of the Force bond he and Anakin had shared before his Knighting, he could feel everyone of his former Padawan's raw emotions wound throughout the Force.

/_Anakin...?_/

/_Obi-Wan!_/

/_Anakin where am I? Where are you?_/

/_We're inside one of the Jedi Temples ships, Padme is flying it and I am sitting right beside you, just open your eyes._/

Obi-Wan did as he was told and slowly opened his eyes, the sapphires fixed on the two sky blue ones that hovered above his then the rest of the face became clear. It was Anakin, a warm feeling spread through his strained body, they had found him, he had been rescued, it was a dream come true.

The young Knight smiled, brushing his fingers against the sore skin of Obi-Wan's neck where he had just recently pryed the Force-Prohibitor from. "You went missing," he murmured quietly while waving off R2, "on a solo assignment, we lost complete track of you, nobody had seen you, nothing. We are lucky that some beings are wooed by things such as money, or perhaps just out of plan fear he told us of where he had heard of a Jedi capture. We're not sure but that was two days ago, it took us exactly two days to reach you then along with fighting the guards dispatching the Sith and then Grievous.. It was a trying rescue."

Obi-Wan smiled with some effort, "I-I though I-I'd stay th-there forever..." he uttered out in a hoarse cracking voice, not wanting to inform Anakin that they had made it just in time, just before they had been going to dispose of him.

"No, I never would have left you there... Master." He said grinning back down at the other Jedi who smiled once more, this time having to put a little more effort into it, "We'll be in Coruscant soon enough."

The sandy haired male sighed averting his gaze, "I'm g-going to have t-to tell them a-about what happened." Another sigh and Anakin frowned slightly, why should Obi-Wan have to talk about anything during the time of his imprisonment, wasn't it enough that the Jedi was weak as hell, was torn and beaten up? Wasn't it enough that Obi-Wan was already broken, what good would it do to force him to relive those moments. No Anakin wouldn't have it.

Shaking his head he leaned further down towards the worn Jedi, "No Obi-Wan, you won't have to. The Jedi Council is too demanding, I will not let them make you repeat it all back to them. They'll have to find other sources or means of getting the information they desire."

Obi-Wan felt relieved and happy, he almost felt like crying but what would that do to let his former Padawan see his tears, absolutely nothing. Despite all he had been through already Obi-Wan couldn't help but want to be closer to the person who he had spent years training slowly growing the neutral Master, Padawan bond. They shared something more than that. Within that supposive neutral bond was something that was highly forbidden, attachment, without one another they felt incomplete, empty. Obi-Wan smiled at his thoughts, it didn't matter they could break the rules, nobody would notice...

His set of sapphire orbs stared almost pleadingly up at Anakin and he lifted a weak hand to tease one of the dark brown curls of hair that he had been so fond of for the longest time. A hand entwined around his and held it there, allowing it to continue its play with the silky hair. Anakin grinned softly as he leaned down closer to Obi-Wan now climbing right on top of Obi-Wan and the cot, he could see the Jedi stir weakly beneath him in anything but protest. Gingerly the young Knight brushed Obi-Wan's cheek before trailing a finger over his swollen lips then without a word he placed a soft kiss on them.

He pulled back staring down at his Master, enjoying the innocent look Obi-Wan had plastered over his face, a faint red tint painting his cheeks as he peered up at Anakin. They stared at each other for a long while, fixated on each other, ignoring the call from Padme telling them that they had reached Coruscant and were landing soon.

When they did land Anakin rushed off the ship, leaving the droids and Padme behind as he carried Obi-Wan out, holding him protectively to his chest, all the while calculating the fastest way to the Jedi Temple's healers.

A smile appeared on his face when he glanced at Obi-Wan, both sapphire eyes closed from fatigue, the Jedi finally getting the rest he deserved.

"Ah, Master," Anakin sighed shaking his head some, "what would we do without you?"

------

~End


End file.
